in another universe
by kezzles
Summary: Sara works in a bar, its Catherines birthday.. a chance meeting. rated M for next chapter
1. Chapter 1

In another universe

Disclaimer: Femslash

Paring: Sara and Catherine

Rating: M

Catherine's POV

I'm thirty today, it's been a good shift, I got to work an easy solo case which was pretty much open and close. The guys are cuties and have arranged for us to go out, so I have shot home and spent a little time with Lindsey who bought me a lovely bouquet of flowers, I think that was Greggo's influence, they hang out quite a bit when she's waiting for me at work.. Having seen her off to school it is time to attend me, I managed to worm out of Nick that we are going to a night club, I'm not sure which one though!

I slide on a low riding pair of jeans, they are boy-style which I love! I choose a tight black shirt to go with it, leaving the top few buttons open, i mean hey i want to pull on my birthday! Who doesn't! I put on a silver neckless and curl my hair so that it is in loose curls. With my make-up complete I'm ready to go. Early for once! Now i just have to wait on the boys.

They don't keep me long, and Greggo slips a silk scarf out of his pocket. Giggling i remark 'going to be a pimp tonight Greggo?'

He waggles his eye brows and states 'No, this -he waves it about for effect- my lady is your blindfold.'

I groan in response, what is with all the cloak and dagger!!

Sara's POV

I am the owner of one of the most successful clubs in Vegas, coyotes. There is a 4 month waiting list to get onto the guest list and every night when the crowds come in I get the same rush and thrill i did on the grand opening. An old friend rang up to get on the guest list, we've been friends for years so I juggled some of the bookings and managed to get them a booth. Apparently it is one of his employees thirtieth so I made sure there was a couple of bottles of champagne on ice for them it was going to be a night to remember!

I'm scanning across the doors awaiting their arrival, I love my job but sometimes I want to let my hair down too.. you know. I see a woman in a silk blindfold and know that she is the birthday girl. That's my cue. I head towards the door making small talk with the girls in the bar, it's a well known fact that I am a lesbian and i dunno maybe its me, or maybe its my access to alcohol but once inside i seem to become a magnet. It gets annoying sometimes, i know i'll be forgotten soon enough. I slip through the crowds and lightly rest my hand on Gils shoulder, and call his name. 'Gil'

His smile is bright and he hugs me tightly. 'Sara Sidle, it has been way to long'

And its true it has, i nod and return his smile. Turning to look at the others i realise we kinda got caught up in the moment. He introduces me to his friends. Warrick has warm eyes and is the typical cool kid, Nick is like a jock totally handsome in the typical sense and Greggo seems to be the cute little brother by the way Nick and Warrick are messing with him! My eyes lock with the birthday girl and i have to remind myself to breathe, she is mesmerising. I hear Gil cough and i realise i've been staring, and Catherine has an adorable pink tint to her cheeks.

'I got you some champagne, so everyone have fun and i'll check in later' i turn to Catherine and a small smile graces my lips as i say 'happy birthday Catherine.'

I turn and walk away, i can feel her eyes on me as i strut away. I think it is wrong how much i want her right now.

Catherine's POV

We arrived at the bar and within minutes the owner is there.. damn she's hot! Where the hell has Grissom been hiding her! I realise i have zoned out as we are being introduced and i have a goofy grin on my face which she has obviously seen. Grissom coughs. Crap! How long have i been staring? Wait she was staring too.. YAY! Crap. Focus! My mind registers a good bye and then within seconds i'm on Grissom.. 'Oh you so have to spill!'

Grissom smiles 'that is Sara Sidle, she and i met in San Francisco when she was working as a CSI'

'woah, hold on CSI!!?'

'Yeah it got a bit much and she took a break, but she's a workaholic so i guess this was the alternative!' Grissom smiled again.

'CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG' Came a chorus of chants of the lads, it cut off our conversation but i accepted it and chugged the drink in question. All the time preoccupied with the mystery that is Sara Sidle.

After a lot of drinks later i find myself stumbling into the bathroom. I am looking in the mirror making sure i am still looking presentable when i overhear two girls.

'No way!'

'Way! I'm telling you Sara is gay'

'How do you know?'

'How do you not! Where have you been!?!' the girl chuckled

'Er... GAY? Huh?' Catherine asked

The girl looked amused that she had an audience. 'Yeah she was dating this girl Charlie about a year ago, its really weird as she can have her pick of the girls and just chooses not too!'

'oh' Came Catherines elquant reply.

The girls just grinned and left.

'Sara Sidle.. Hmmm gay..' Catherine spoke softly to herself

'Yes she is' Came Sara's voice from behind.

Crap. She was in the bathroom she had heard EVERYTHING. Black sucking hole- swallow me now.


	2. Chapter 2

In another universe

Disclaimer: Femslash

Paring: Sara and Catherine

Rating: M

Chapter Two

Catherine POV

'My only question is why that would be of interest to you?' Sara's voice was right behind her, she could feel the heat of her body radiating off of her.

Taking a step forward for the sake of concentration i begin to process a witty retort. I turn round and plaster a smirk on my face thankful for the liquid confidence and say 'who wouldn't want to know that a hot girl such as yourself is gay?

Sara's eyebrows shoot up and i can tell she is trying to process what i actually meant by that, so i take that as my cue to leave but not before leaving one last witty comment.

'I would say Cat got your tongue, but if i had it I'd be putting it to good use right now.' I grin and walk out towards my friends taking one last glance at Sara in time to see her cover her shocked face turn into a smirk. That was it, the perfect exit, i didn't even stumble! Woot woot!

Sara's POV

I'm rooted to the spot, I'm unsure of how to respond to that and Catherine left ages ago. Is she even gay? Well by that last comment I'd say yes, but maybe she was going for the shock factor. Argh! WOMEN! I splash some water on my face and compose myself before heading off to find Grissom and the gang.

I've just reached the group when Greg asked me to dance, I smile and accept. Catherine raises an eyebrow and i just grin and wink at her, Greg has his hands all over me, boy does this kid need to get a clue. This is the only limitation of my job, i don't drink when i'm here unlike Greg who i would say has reached about his limit. As his hands roam further down and cup my ass i back up a little, he has definitely reached his limit. But before i can do anything Catherine cuts in,

'Hey Greggo, mind if i cut in? You're kinda hogging Sara!' She winks at me and proceeds to place herself in my arms. Not that i'm complaining! I have to chuckle as Greg looks heart broken, i whisper something to that affect in Catherine's ear and she smiles. The music is pulsing through me and i feel Catherine start to loosen up in my arms, i pull her closer to me and it is only then i realise Greg is still loitering. Catherine shoots him a death glare and he quickly scarpers back to the others brimming with excitement. I can feel Catherines body start to grind against me and a low groan is lost in the music.I draw her closer, so we're practically merged, desire is coursing through me and i have an overwhelming urge to kiss Catherine to run my hands over her. I take the later option and sweep my hands across her hips and up over her stomach just missing her breasts up past her throat in which i feel rather than hear a moan.

My moral side kicks in and debates whether it is right to take advantage of a girl who is less than impaired through alcohol. I feel the curious and envious stares upon us, but before i make a decision Catherine's lips are brushing against mine. Any will power i might have had flys out of the window.

Catherine's POV

I brush my lips against Sara's, never in a million years did I think I could do this. I can feel the stares, and I am wary that the night shift are probably amongst them. However I am not that girl, the one who looks back and has regrets. I can feel her hands trace patterns up to my hair in which they become latched. I decided to kiss her softly at first, you know to let her set the pace. I gently slid my tongue into her mouth and she bit down softly causing a groan to arise from me and in response I bite her bottom lip and suck it gently, deepening the kiss and letting her know my desires. I am getting so turned on and a little shiver escapes as I slid down to kiss her neck. Sara lifts her head and arches her back a little, making it easier for me. I could tell now for sure that she wanted this too. I grin a little a bite her throat softly earning me a whimper which I feel more than hear. It is only now I realise that we have put on quite a show, Sara must sense what i'm thinking as she touches the pink blush in my cheeks and takes my hand and guides me away from the envious crowds.

Sara's POV

I shut the door to my office, cutting out the music so that it is now just a distant hum. Before I can turn around I feel Catherine push me up against the door, her breath is warm against my neck 'mmmm that was some first kiss Sidle' She husks

I grin 'Isn't that a bit presumptuous, you're implying that I will kiss you again and i really haven't decided!'

I hear a small chuckle and she starts to rub my back with her hands, I could just melt. This is bliss. Then i hear her murmur 'Well I should just leave then'

My head whips round to see the smug look on her face and in a fluid motion I reverse our positions so that she is now caught between me and the door. I can feel myself getting wet and I felt flushed, a take a deep breath to try and slow this down, doubts still niggle at the back of my mind. I don't do this, I'm a relationship girl. I don't know her but she's all I have been able to think about all night. She's looking at me expectantly, intensely so I push the doubt down and start to ghost kisses over her jaw and neck.

I thrust my knee between her thighs and smirk and she whimpers. I lift her chin up and whisper 'are you sure?' but it's so quiet I'm not sure she even heard me.

Catherine's POV

Am i sure? How could I not be, she's beautiful and I am so hot for her.. At the back of my mind i think of my friends who i have abandoned and the gossip that is bound to be circulating. I hold her eye contact and nod. I slide my hands up her shirt and caress the soft skin, a low pitch whimper leaves my throat as I start to kiss her with more passion, I am so turned on and I cannot wait any longer. I need her.

Within seconds her clothes have pooled around us on the floor and as tries to lift my top i push her back until she falls on the couch, her arms round my neck drag me on top over her, kissing her lips passionately. Breaking the kiss, I moved down and start kissing and sucking Sara's soft neck. A moan in response encourages me on. Slowly my hands run up towards Sara's breasts tracing patterns and grazing her nipples. Licking my lips, I lean in and start to suck on her nipples, Sara growls 'stop teasing' and suddenly flipped me over so she was on top and moved so her thigh is rubbing against my core, automatically I ground her hips into Sara's thigh. Struggling to gain control I kiss my way down Sara's body briefly stopping at her breasts and her belly button, then kissing her wet mound. Carefully I open her wet folds and lick the entrance. Sara's hips buck and i slide one finger against her entrance, grinning at the moan she produces when i push it in. Sara bucks her hips wildly trying to set the pace, it is a torturously slow rise to bliss. So I add another finger against her bucking hips, pumping her faster. I moan as I feel her walls contracting around my fingers, i am so turned on and i need to taste her. I lower my head and start sucking on her clit. This is the final push for Sara and she whimpers and moans incoherent babble as she comes, her juices coating my fingers. I bring them to my lips and groan at the taste. Sara passes out and after placing a blanket over her I slip out of her office to join the guys. I am so horny but it was worth it. It was indeed a birthday to remember..


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for late posting guys, life has been hectic.. Thanks for your reviews they make me happy inside. Okay have rewritten this last chapter as looking back I feel it was wank!! Hope you like it!!

Chapter Three

Sara's POV

Fuck I'm sleepy.. a smile graces my lips as images of Catherine flit through my mind.. how long ago was that? I start to dress and grin at a love bite on my hip... god she made me feel amazing. I really want to see her. Without another thought I head back into the club, the distant buzz of music suddenly enveloping me. I scour the club but she's not there, I spot Gil and head over to say hey. He is a little distant with me, but then I did just get the fucking of a lifetime off of his beloved employee…

I move past him and head back over to the VIP section, Catherine has her back to me, she's on her own. I slip the rope over the VIP booth and slide my arms around her shoulders planting a small kiss on her temple. I feel her smile. I walk around and sit next to her.

"hey" I whisper

"hiya sleeping beauty" She replies

I grin "an insanely hot woman wore me out"

"oh point me in her direction" She teases.

I chuckle softly and drag her onto my lap so she is straddling me "I think I have a debt to repay" I smile

Catherine glances towards the entrance, clearly debating the risk of the group returning to regroup. I smile and whilst tracing over her neck I whisper for a lap dance. Catherine quirks an eyebrow and I blush a little. "What! I know you can move!" With a grin she starts to grind against me.

I unzip her trousers and she looks scared, "Someone could come back" I smile and reply "they'll just think I'm getting one hell of a lap dance" I wiggle my eyebrows seductively.

She bites her bottom lip in doubt, my fingers slip into her silken centre in a bit to win her over. I smile, Catherine is so ready for this.

Her grinding starts to fall out of rhythm from the music as her innate instinct kicks in. A flush spreads across her cheeks and her breathing comes faster. "No one is going to believe this is a lap dance if you can't keep in time!" I chuckle

"And they'd believe it with my jeans halfway down my legs?" she chuckles.

I bury my face into her chest and gently bite her through the top and I hear a low whimper in response.

She starts to buck harder and her moans get louder, so I increase the speed of my fingers and rub my thumb in circles over her clit. Trembling she falls over the edge and moans my name. It is so hot.

Still stroking her back down to reality I whisper gently in her ear "I hope I never have to stop" and a smile spreads across my face. She is the one for me. I just hope she feels the same.

Fin


End file.
